One and Only
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: My Version Of The Brittana Bang that should have happened in Season 2. Santana admits her feelings to Brittany through Song in front of the entire Glee Club. Will they finaly get together? What does the Glee Club say? give it a try please, oneshot.AU


**This is my version of the Brittana Bang in the end of season 2 when Santana admits her feelings through song infront of the entire Glee Club. i had some help with the ideas, so this is dedicated to that person :) hope you enjoy. xx**

* * *

><p>I slammed my locker door shut, stupid little dwarf and frankenteen! What the hell did they think they was doing messing up our chances at Nationals like that. I was infuriated with the pair of them, couldn't they hold in their feelings for each other until the end of the performance. I held the Rachel Berry voodoo doll in my hand getting ready to do some serious damage to it.<p>

"Hey." Brittany shouted at me from down the hall, I turned around in her direction and suddenly she was there by the side of me. Her blonde hair tied back in a simple ponytail and she was wearing a black cardigan with bits of white on it that we bought down the mall last week. I smiled at the memory of spending some time with her without the rest of the Glee Club around.

"You still pissed?" She asked me, her blue eyes noticing my frustration straight away.

"Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?" I asked her raising the doll in front of her face.

She laughed at me and looked at me like I was being ridiculous about the entire thing.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at Rachel forever."

"Yes, we can." I said glaring at the memory of the stupid dwarf.

We both turned around and placed the back of our heads on our lockers and watched the students chat, joke and say goodbye to each other for the summer. I was amazed by how calm Brittany actually was, everyone Glee Club was mad at them right now.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked her, I was so confused. I was so angry right now and she was just stood there, all nice and calm like nothing had happened in New York.

"I don't know I hated losing just as much as everyone but for me, this year wasn't about winning for me."

"Clearly, cause we got our asses kicked."

Brittany looked at me and then to the floor, she was wearing the look she always wore when someone called her stupid and anything else that hurt. I mentally slapped myself in the head, I didn't want to hurt her or cause that look on her face. I hated it.

"Sorry, what was it about?" I said putting a smile on my face for her.

She smiled back at me like she had already forgiven me, just like that with no questions asked.

"Acceptance. I know that all the kids in the Glee Club, they fight and they steal each others boyfriends and girlfriends…and they threaten to quit every other week. But weird stuff like this happens in families." She said.

I looked back at the crowded hallway in front of me, the students and the faint sounds of someone arguing and fighting from the other end of the hall came across to me. This wasn't a family, you weren't scared to be who you were in front of your family. You didn't have to keep up the same appearances to please your family, like we did in Glee Club or in school. Acceptance was hard to find even if it was the message that was sent around the world.

"Well, this is a club not a family"

She shook her head like I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying to me at all. I was paying full attention to her, I was just being the same old bitter self that I had been for years. I was still angry with Berry and Hudson but I didn't need to take it out on her, she didn't deserve that.

"Yeah, well. Families are were everyone loves you no matter what and they accept you for who you are. I know that I'm gonna be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding, anxiously waiting just like everyone else to see if their babies are Asian too. When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there for his first steps. I love everyone in Glee Club and I get to spend another year with everyone I love. So, I'm good." She told me.

I looked at the floor she was so right about everything she just said, Glee Club was kind of like a family. Even though at times, I have offended and hurt everyone in there, they always welcome me back like nothing ever happened. But when Brittany mentioned Artie and didn't mention me I was reminded of all the time when they were dating and I just sat there watching from the distance. Which brought me to the question that I had wanted to ask.

"What about you and I?" I said looking down at my hands that still had the Rachel Berry voodoo doll in them, that I completely forgotten about.

She looked at me in her all so serious tone and just smiled at me slightly.

"I love you Santana." My heart stopped when she said this and I looked up at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? She carried on.

"I love you more than I ever loved anyone in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that anything is possible."

I smiled at her, that's all I had wanted her to say for so long now. I hugged her so tight, she had opened up her feelings about me and I know she always hated when I pulled away from her because of what people might think. I had to make all this up to her somehow and I had the perfect idea and song.

"You're my best friend." I whispered to her.

I could feel her smiling behind my shoulder.

"Yeah me too."

I had to prove to her, I just had to. I had to tell everyone about me, even if people talked about me, she was more important to me than just a few comments, whispers and labels. I could take care of myself and I know she had wanted me to sing songbird to her in front of everyone and I didn't. But in this last Glee Club meeting of the year, I would do it. I loved her and it was time to show it. I pulled away from her smiling and I grabbed her hand.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked her.

She laughed at me and as the bell rang we walked to Glee Club hand in hand and this time, no matter how many people were watching, I didn't pull away.

When we had arrived in Glee Club, everyone was there except Finn and Rachel. Mr Schue arrived seconds after me and Britt did with Miss Pillsbury. Within a few minutes, the plan was set. I would sing after Mr Schue did his speech. The music was there too, for the band and Brad to play along to, so everything was working out perfectly.

Finn and Rachel still wasn't here yet and my hands had already stared to shake. I was so terrified of this but I had to do it. For Brittany, they were the only words that I kept saying over and over again. I put my hands in my pockets to cover up the shaking and also the sweat that was forming on my hands. I looked at the door still no sign of the loved up couple, yet. Mr Schue was too busy flirting with Miss Pillsbury to realise that Finn and Rachel still weren't here yet.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked me.

I didn't answer but nodded, afraid that my voice would give me away if I spoke. He didn't say anything else but walked away with his eyebrows raised to Brittany. But Brittany was too in her world thinking about something random, most probably. I laughed at her, she was always doing that.

"Hey guys." Rachel whispered to us all, her arms linked with Finn who was looking down at the floor.

It surprised me when Quinn was the first of us to welcome them in. She didn't even look like she was faking it or had some wicked scheme up her sleeve, nope she was just genuinely being nice. Rachel smiled at Quinn and Finn looked at her like it was some monster in Quinn's clothing. Everyone run over to them and hugged them then, even I did. We had to stick by each other we couldn't fight, despite how angry I had been at them earlier and still was a little bit.

Eventually, we were all sat down in the seats and talking to each other. I stayed staring at the piano for the entire time and kept my hands in my front pockets as they were still shaking and sweating. I looked at Brittany and she was smiling to herself when Mr Schue stood up and said his famous we won at the end of the day speeches. I didn't pay attention as he just said the same stuff as he usually did. I tuned back in then when I heard the round of the applause as he raised the 12th place trophy we had gotten from Nationals. Miss Pillsbury was clapping wildly and smiling brightly at him, they seriously needed to get a room. Mr Schue placed the trophy back on the piano and smiled at me.

"Santana, you ready?" He asked.

I nodded again and stood up in front of the rest of the New Directions. I looked around at them and they were looking at me in the same confused and raised eyebrows expression that Kurt had earlier. I did a little shaky laugh and looked at the floor. I was blushing? Really? I never blushed. Never.

"Uh…well, I…have this song I wanna sing … about my true… feelings, that I have for someone… in this Club, and this song is for them."

Everyone looked at Sam when I said this but I seen Brittany's head lift up and her sparkling blue eyes looked up at me with so much love and pride that I had never seen before in her eyes. It made it certain that this was what I wanted to do and I smiled to myself slightly. This was it.

"No, it's not Sam. It's for …You'll know by the end anyway."

I nodded at the band and Brad and the music slowly started playing. Everyone was staring at me and I could feel it but I was too busy looking at Brittany to care about what they were looking at me like. They didn't matter, she did. This song was for her.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taking me so long__to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Brittany shook her head and smiled at me, she shook her head like this wasn't happening. But I nodded back to her, yes this was happening. This was what was meant to be. I seen Cripple Pants look at me and then back to Brittany his one eyebrow raised quizzically. When he looked back at me, I rolled my eyes at him and then back at Brittany.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try to forget your past_

_And simply be mine_

I heard Quinn mutter oh my god under her breath so I looked at her but she wasn't looking at me hatefully or disrespectful, she was smiling. She mouthed the word 'Finally' to me and I smiled. Finally, I wasn't going to have to hide about who I was. No more lies or games about me. This was me and people could take or leave it. Brittany looked like she had tears in her eyes but she was still smiling and I took my hands out my pockets, they had finally stopped shaking and sweating.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Kurt raised his eyebrows teasingly and smiled. He winked at me and I laughed whilst singing maybe this was family. Glee Club was accepting of who I was and I can't believe I doubted them for even a little bit. Brittany smiled at me in a way that said I told you so even though she couldn't possible know what I was thinking.

_Have I been on your mind?_

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name, will I ever know_

_How it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_

I wanted to see what Mr Schue was thinking but I didn't want to turn my head. I just wanted to look at Brittany and make sure that she knew that this song was for her. This was it, this was where my life would change. When I sang the lyrics have I been on your mind, Brittany nodded and mouthed 'of course you have' at me. I looked at Sam, Puck and Finn who being the stupid tough boys they were was just staring at me with dumbfounded looks on their faces with mouths nearly touching the floor. But I wasn't going to worry about them, I was trying to please them. Rachel was confused to but she also had a slight smile on her face to. I looked back at Britt and by the look of pure joy and love on her face I knew that I was ready for whatever was coming at me.

_I don't know why I'm scared,__ I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all__,_

_You never know if you never tried to forgive your past_

_And simply be mine _

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes but it wasn't for sadness like they usually were or when I was drunk. They were for happiness, joy and love. I had never felt this before about anyone and it was even more special to me, that I was Brittany that I loved, my best friend. I just prayed that she would take me and let us be together. But looking at her and the smile on her face, I think she was ready for us, for our love to finally be shown.

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

I looked around at Mercedes, Tina and Mike who were swaying to the song with their arms in the air. Cheering me on with smiling faces. Tina and Mike kept making kissing faces at each other and at one point I even thought that they were going too. Mercedes noticed too and moved on to the seat next to her which was next to Lauren. Lauren was looking at me with an evil smile on her face and I shook my head, she could throw whatever she wanted to at me. It wasn't going to change me or how I felt.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts._

As the song drew to a end I held out my hand to Brittany. I wanted the rest of the Glee Club to know that this was it, this was who I was singing to. Her, Brittany Susan Pierce the most beautiful, awesome girl at school. The one who bought out the best in me, the one who was always there for me, no matter what. I looked at her and smiled as she rose from her seat smiling at me. Everybody stared as they heard the chair creak and watch her come towards me smiling. Brittany grabbed my hand gently and pulled it her, the smile on her face never fading. I placed my forehead to hers, just like we did after singing Landslide but it was different now. We had moved on from that rocky start and was where we had always wanted to be.

I looked at everyone's reaction to who the song was for. Quinn's reaction hadn't change one bit, I think after knowing us so long, she must have a known that there was something between the two of us. I just smiled at back at her, secretly thanking her for being so understanding and happy for me. Kurt was the same, he was smiling brightly and holding his hands together with a glassy look in his eyes. Finn, Puck and Sam's mouths had dropped even wider since they realised it was Brittany that I was singing to but Puck gave a little wink, that after knowing him and dating him, I realised the wink said Good on you. Rachel was squeezing Finn's hand and her brown eyes had a little happy glint in them. Mercedes and Lauren were both a little shocked by my announcement but Mercedes had that wicked playful look in her eyes while Lauren had the same look as before, just a little less evil and a slight smile on her face. Tina and Mike looked at us and smiled but soon went back to being the loved up couple that everyone knew that they was. Artie was staring at us like there was nothing that could have prepared him for this, and he didn't have a bit of smile on his face. He looked broken and I pitied him for it because I knew what it felt like, I knew how it hurt. Mr Schue looked like he was happy but just didn't expect it and didn't know what to say to stop everybody staring. Miss Pillsbury's eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights and she looked like she was going to pass out or something. But there was still a hint of a smile on her lips. I laughed, Britt was right this wasn't just a club it was a family.

Brittany was staring at me with so much love that I couldn't help but smile, it was an amazing feeling to know that after all this, we were here. This was it. Yeah, sure we would have to have a conversation first so we were both clear on everything and how we felt, but that didn't bother me. We were there. I had hoped for this for so long and there was no more Karofsky, Sam, Finn or Artie. Just us, the way it was supposed to, the way it was meant to be.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy, me and Blaine can double date now!" Kurt said jumping off his chair and beaming at us, his hands clasped together by the side of his head.

Me and Brittany laughed, as did the rest of the Club did.

"I believe you and Blaine have some competition, Kurt." Mercedes said with a little wink at me and Britt.

Kurt shook his finger at us all.

"Nuh, huh. Me and Blaine are still the cutest couple around." He said, re-fixing his hat on his head, so it had the right angle to it.

Just then the bell rang marking the end of our Junior year at William McKinley High, I had the urge to celebrate or get drunk but I had an even bigger urge to spend it with Brittany. To be with her and make up for all the lost time we had with me, being with Dave or some random guy and her being with Artie.

"I think we should celebrate coming 12th place and this exciting announcement of Santana's and Brittany's." Rachel said in her matter fact way. "Who's up for Breadsticks?" Kurt shouted at us, as he was followed with a chorus of yelling and whooping.

On their way out to go to Breadsticks, everyone all dived on me and Britt hugging us tightly. All of the mumbling and whispering something to us. Some where 'congratulations' or 'so happy for you' and every good comments you could think of, they said. I looked over to where Artie was sitting as I hadn't heard him come up like everyone else did. He was sat where he had been before just staring at the floor and shaking his head, whispering something constantly. Despite that I had hated him when he was with Brittany, I knew what he was going through and I wanted to say something desperately to him but I didn't think it was my place too.

After a few minutes of extreme hugging and a sense of family bonding, they pulled away from me and Brittany, who was still holding my hand close to her. They all gently patted us on the shoulder again before they started to head outside the door. Finn and Sam still had the same looks on the faces as before and it was getting annoying, why did I date them? I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head. Rachel hugged me again and left. Artie was the last one to leave, even Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury had left following the rest of them to Breadsticks. Artie was gently pushing his wheels forward and looking down into his lap, sorrowfully. Brittany looked at me and pleaded with me to let her go talk to him. I dropped her hand and at first she thought I was mad but I just shook my head smiling and whispered 'Go' to her.

Brittany walked to Artie and stopped him from going anywhere though he tried many times to get out of the Choir Room. I turned around so I had my back to them not wanting them to think I was listening to them, though I could still hear them loud and clear. I picked out my cell phone from my pocket and pressed random buttons to make it look like I was texting.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say." I heard her whisper delicately to him.

"How long have you been together?" He asked her, his voice cracking at the last word.

There was a moment of silence between them. I felt extremely awkward that I was still there but I wanted to stay and talk to Brittany after she was done to talking to Artie.

"Artie, you must be confused. We're not conjoined twins." She said to him and I bit my lip from trying to laugh.

"No, how long have you two been dating?" He asked again, his voice getting slightly irritated.

"Oh. Artie, I swear we're not dating. There's just been feelings there." She said in a small voice, almost embarrassed that she had got it wrong the first time.

"Okay." He whispered slowly. "I'm not ready to talk yet, some other time." He sighed and I heard him leave the Choir Room leaving just me and Britt alone for the first time in a while. We could finally talk about everything, all the feelings, us, everything. No holding back this was the moment. I heard her footsteps slowly come back to me and I placed my cell phone in my back jeans pocket again. I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it softly. She was clearly sad about Artie, she had never wanted to hurt him and she would always care about him and I knew that, I was starting slowly to understand and accept it.

"So." I whispered into her hair. "Where does this leave us? Because Britt, I'm ready for the whole freaking school to know about us. I love you and please let me your one and only. I love you and no one is ever going to change that. I meant every bit of that song, I love you." I whispered the last words again to her and she pulled away from my hug and hand but stayed right in front of me, looking at me directly in the eye.

"I love you, too. But are you really ready for the entire school to know? Are you ready for the comments, the gossip and rumours?" I could see in her eyes that this was the bit that she dreaded the answer to. She was scared that I was all talk, that I was just saying all this but I wasn't. I meant ever word of it and I couldn't think of how to prove it to her.

"Britt, I'm ready. I love you and the school can say whatever they want to. They don't matter, you do! I love you. You love me too, right? So why can't be together?" I asked her, staring directly at her. The plead and will in my voice getting stronger with every word that I said.

"Of course, I love you. If you're ready then I can be with you. I love you, too. Santana, of course I love you." She smiling brightly at me and held me in her gaze for a moment, even if it was just for a moment. It held everything that was needed, the acceptance of each other, the truth, the feelings and love of everything we had.

This was it and the school could do anything it wants to me but if they say or do anything to hurt her. Then I would go all Lima Heights on them, they could do anything to me but her. No. I would make their lives a living hell if they hurt Britt, she didn't deserve it. She was the most angel like girl in the school. They would not hurt my girlfriend, and though the word 'girlfriend' seemed so weird to say, it felt so right and completely perfect in every single way. I could happy knowing she was mine for the rest of my life, that I was hers and she was mine. No one could take that a way from me.

"Then I think we should go to Breadsticks and celebrate, my beautiful girlfriend." I smirked at the last bit of my sentence whilst she laughed. As we headed for the doors, I held up my pinkie and she wrapped hers around mine. Symbolising now, that we more than friends, that we were finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review Please 3 Follow me on twitter PottersGleek Love MidnightGirl467 xxxx :) <strong>


End file.
